Camp Game Night
by Sibella daughter of Artemis
Summary: Ok so this is the first story before Camp Half-Blood Game Night. It might be short I really hope not and the pairing are Thalia x Apollo they rock and Zoe x Percy and slight Thuke.
1. Chapter 1 Kiss

Ok so I decided to do the first part of Camp Half-Blood Game Night. It's all about what happens before Annabeth and some Gods and Goddesses came. Hope you enjoy and review please. Characters are OOC. This is my second story YAY! :D

**Camp Game Night**

Percy's POV

It was night time and I had nothing to do so I went over and asked some of my friends for a game night. I asked Thalia, Luke, Nico, Bianca, Zoë, Grover, Clarisse, and Annabeth. They all said yes except Annabeth. So we all sat in a circle.

"Ok so what game should we play" I asked. "Spin the bottle" Nico said "No how about truth or dare" Thalia said. "We can play spin the bottle later Nico" Bianca told him because he had a sad face. "So who goes first?" I asked "me" Luke said he wasn't evil anymore me Nico and him are good friends now. "Ok Luke go" Clarisse told him "ok I pick Percy" just great. "Ok truth or dare" he asked "dare" big mistake "I dare you to pick a name from a hat and whoever it is you have to kiss that person unless it's a guy for a minute".

Great. Grover went to get a hat and Bianca wrote everyone's name on pieces of paper and put them in the hat. I closed my eyes thinking please don't be Clarisse, please don't be Clarisse. I grabbed a random piece of paper and guess what it says ZOE. I can't believe I got the former lieutenant of Artemis the girl who hates boys. "So who'd you get" Thalia asked "Oh… ummm…. I got… ummmm" Luke yanked the paper from my hand and saw it he started laughing "he" laugh "got" laugh "Zoë". Now everyone started laughing except me and Zoë who was very shocked and I swear I think I saw a small blush, until she snapped out of it and looked angry. Artemis is going to kill me.

Zoë's POV

What me, kiss a guy oh this is just great, Percy Jackson thou just wait till my Lady hears this. "Ok so umm can we uh have some privacy" I heard Percy say that just made everyone laugh harder. But my two best friends realized what was happening and stopped laughing "you guys can go in the closet if you'd like" Bianca said. I got up and started walking with Percy to the closet. We went inside it was dark and I couldn't see anything so I asked "is there a light" "uh no sorry Zoë" he replied I didn't know what to do so I just said "Thi just wait till my lady hears this" I couldn't see anything. Then I felt Percy kiss me to tell the truth this was my first kiss I just couldn't believe it was with Percy. He tasted kind of like sweet water, wonder why, we kissed for a minute believe me I was counting I didn't want to get in trouble with Lady Artemis. I broke the kiss and got out, I left Percy all by himself oh well I didn't care, I just rushed to the bathroom.

After that I went back I heard Bianca being asked truth or dare, truth of course. "Truth" she said, I knew it, I was sitting down with a scowl on my face and was glaring at Percy while he just shrugged and went back to the game. "Who was your first kiss" he asked, my eyes widened and I looked over at Thalia who was as confused as I was, how dare he ask a hunter if she kissed someone well of course no except for me. "Umm… my uh… first kiss… uh… was with a… umm this guy named Nick before I became a hunter" I let out a sight of relief.

**Thalia's POV**

I saw Bianca trying to decide she looked at me and I knew who she chose "Thalia truth or dare" she asked me, duh dare "dare" I said calmly. "I dare you to prank call the Olympians" she told me ok easy so I got up and used Percy's phone that his father gave to him so it wouldn't send a signal to any monsters. I dialed Olympus's number I put it on speaker so everyone could here "hello" I heard someone say right then I knew it was Apollo "hola soy Shakira" I said in Spanish so he wouldn't know it was me, "tu tienes una novia" it was so funny. "Uh who is this and why are you speaking in Spanish Percy" he said "crap" I said they have caller's ID. "Thalia?" he said, "sorry Apollo we were playing truth or dare-" "I'm playing ok see you in a few babe, oh and by the way I'm going to invite some of my friends" he said everything so fast I was confused "wait what" I said but he already hung up.

Ok so this is the first chapter of what happened before Camp Half-Blood game night. I'm sorry about my spelling and grammar and by the way what Thalia said in Spanish was hi I'm Shakira and do you have a girlfriend. Ok so please review and I'm sorry if you don't like the story and if you do well then I like you please review and the couple will be Thalia x Apollo, Zoe x Percy, and slight Thalia x Luke.


	2. Karaoke

I don't own PJO sorry for grammar and I made this chapter really long because I haven't updated in while so yeah kinda.

**Thalia's POV**

Ok now who should I choose let's see, I scanned the room NICO. I smiled happy with myself but it was a devilish smile, I knew Nico saw it coming. "Nico truth or dare" asked him patiently I didn't even know what to ask, "uh dare … no truth … no wait dare … no-" he can't make up his mind well at least this gives me time to think but it was getting pretty annoying. "Nico make up your mind either truth or dare not both but I could do both if you liked me to" I said but just as I finished I heard Nico yell "NO, uh I mean umm how about uh since no one chose truth I guess I will".

Truth did he just say truth well what am I supposed to ask him who he has a crush on. I know what I will ask him, I was so lost in thought that I had to snap myself out of it. I started overhearing what the guys were saying what Zoë and Bianca were talking about was probably the new trend. "Nico why'd you pick truth?" Luke asked him confused but only showed it while talking unlike Percy who just by starring at you could tell. "Well if I picked dare Thalia would probably make me go up to her dad and beg him so that he would shock me" Nico said which really isn't a bad idea but still.

"Ok umm who, I mean if you were to marry someone in this room who would it be" I asked him hoping he wouldn't pick me. I knew all the girls didn't want to be picked but I mean seriously the only one who showed it was Bianca and she was his sister like really. Nico scanned the room "uh I would pick uh … umm" he said I got annoyed I'm not patient so he better hurry up or I will shock him until he tells me "Thalia" he said it so quietly I could barely hear but I did hear it and I felt my eyes widen. Apparently Luke didn't hear him or he was teasing him because he asked "what did you say", Nico looked nervous but said it louder this time "Thalia" but still not loud enough, he said it like a whisper.

Right now Luke looked like he wanted to choke Nico and throw him in Tartarus. Nico apparently didn't notice so he changed the subject and asked Luke "truth or dare" "dare" he replied. "Oh did you say truth well ok why'd you get sp pissed of at me when I said Thalia instead of every single girl here, no offense" Nico said I guess he did hear. "None taken it's not like we would have chosen thi either and yes offense" Zoë said very like her. Nico quickly changed the subject and said "why do you like her or something".

"Why do you like her or something" those words kept ringing in my head Luke like me HA! Luke is like me best guy friend apart of Percy and Nico. It would be weird if we started dating what am I thinking I'm a hunter and I think I'm falling for my Lady's brother and I said I think. But hey he can always say no and everything would be fine so I just waited for his answer. "Uh well … umm … I kinda … you know" ugh more waiting I'm so glad Clarisse said "no Luke we don't so can you hurry up or I'm leaving you have five second punk 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … and 1, that's it this game is a piece of crap later"

Well Clarisse left that is a good thing but Luke still needs to answer his question, and all the attention went back on him. He started saying "well I kiinda like have a cru-", "Hey guys" The door slammed open and Apollo came in. The gods Aphrodite, Ares, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hermes, Athena, and of course Apollo came in finding a place to sit on, now I was sitting in between Zoë and Apollo.

"So what are we doing punks" Ares asked. "Truth or dare" Bianca told him but it looks like the gods wanted to do something else. "Can we do karaoke yes ok let's do it" Aphrodite said excited, "ok so everyone pick a partner and a song then the half-bloods will do solos and the partners have to be god or goddess and demi god unless we don't have enough campers but oh well".

After some time…

Ok the partners are…

Ok so tell me who the partners should be and again sorry for my grammar and spelling. PLZZZZZZZ REVIEW that makes me happy and if I get more than 3 reviews I will update in less than a week ;D


	3. The boys are back

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long I've been really busy lately, but the good news is it's almost SUMMER VACATION! So I'm really excited about that. I don't own PJO, I wish I did but I don't. Oh and by the way it's only going to be Thalia's POV from now on unless it's really necessary.**

Thalia's POV

I had 3 choices Apollo, Nico, or Luke, it was a really hard decision but I finally chose my partner. Apollo was my partner first of all because he's the god of music and second of all I wanted to spend some time with him. Aphrodite started listing all the pairings most of them she chose except for me and Bianca:

- Hades and Nico

- Athena and Bianca

- Ares and Luke

- Percy and Zoe (since Zoe is a titan so I guess that counts)

- Zeus and Grover

- Hermes and Poseidon

- Apollo and ME!

Wow I guess that's the order we go in so me and Apollo go last. But first up is Nico and the lord of the dead HADES. They were singing **The boys are back** from High School Musical 3. They went up and grabbed the microphone, the music went on and they started singing.

_Both: Take It Back To The Place Where You Know That It All Began.  
Hades: We Can Be Anything We Wanna Be!  
Both: You Can Tell By The Noise That The Boys Are Back Again!  
Hades: Together Makin' History! Its Time To Show How.  
Nico: To Be A Superhero. Just Like A Showdown,  
Hades: Will Smith and Bobby De Niro Were The Best, Theres No Doubt. Nico: Turn It Like We Used To Do. This Is Our Town.  
Both: And Were Telling You All!_

The Boys Are Back! Hey!  
The Boys Are Back!  
The Boys Are Back, Gonna Do It Again! Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!  
The Boys Are Back! Hey! The Boys Are Back!  
Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!  
The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back!

The Boys Are Back, Back To Save The Day.  
The Boys Are Back, Ok.

Hades: Keep Dealing With The Right When We Fight Every Single Time! Undefeated Here In Our House, Yeah!  
Both: We Can Rock, We Can Shock, Anytime We Like.

_Hades: Tonight We're Goin All Out! It's Time To Show How._

_Nico: To Be A Superhero! Just Like A Showdown,  
Hades: Take The Pedal To The Medal! Were The Best, There's No Doubt.  
Nico: Turn It Like We Used To Do. This Is Our Town.  
Both: And Were Telling You All!  
Look Out!_

The Boys Are Back! Hey! The Boys Are Back!  
The Boys Are Back, Gonna Do It Again! Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!  
The Boys Are Back! Yer! The Boys Are Back!  
Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!  
The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back!

Nico: Here To Change The World!  
Both: To Solve A Mystery, Fight The Battle, Save The Girl! No One Can Stop Us Now, We're The Ones That Make The Rules!

The Boys Are Back! Hey! The Boys Are Back!  
The Boys Are Back, Gonna Do It Again! Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!  
The Boys Are Back! Yer! The Boys Are Back!  
Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!

no need to worry!

Both: The Boys Are Back! Hey! The Boys Are Back!  
Hades: Look Out Now!  
Both: The Boys Are Back, Gonna Do It Again  
Hades: And We Make It Look Good!  
Both: The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back! Climbin' Down The Walls, Anytime We Want! We're Sure That You Know By Now, The Boys Are Back!

Wow I can't believe I'm saying this but they were really good! Everyone clapped even Luke who was pissed off at him. Next up were Athena and Bianca, I've heard Bianca sing many times while she's in the shower, when I mean many I mean like a thousand and I'm sot using sarcasm.

**Ok I know this chapter is really bad but I didn't really have many ideas. 2 pairs will be up in the next chapter. They finally made a trailer for braking dawn part 1 I'm so excited, I love Alec of the Volturi!**


	4. BARBIE

**Ok this is chapter 4 of CAMP GAME NIGHT! Since school is done I will have time to update more often, so I'm happy about that.**

Bianca looked more nervous then Grover and that's saying a lot sine he is not even close to his turn but he is already sweating like crazy. I overheard Zoë whispering to Bianca something about having a wonderful voice, which she did. Finally they went up to the front and started singing a song that surprised me a lot it was one an the same by Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato. They started singing and I have to say they both had really good voices, not like Selena or Demi but they made it their own.

**_Bianca - _**_You come from here_

_I come from there_

_**Athena**__ - You rock out in your room_

_I rock a world premiere_

_We're more alike than_

_Anybody could ever tell_

_**Bianca**__ - (Ever tell)_

_**Athena**__ - Friday, we're cool_

_Monday, we're freaks_

_**Bianca**__ - Sometimes we rule_

_Sometimes we can't even speak_

_But we can get up and_

_Let loose and LOL_

_It may seem cliche_

_For me to wanna say_

_That you're not alone_

_(That you're not alone)_

_**Athena**__ - And you can call i'm cool_

_But it's a simple fact_

_I got your back_

_(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)_

**_BOTH_**

_'Cause we're one and the same_

_We're anything but ordinary_

_One and the same_

_I think we're almost lengendary_

_You and me the perfect team_

_Chasing down the dream_

_We're one and the same_

_**Athena **__- I'm kind of like you_

_You kind of like me_

**_Bianca - _**_We in the same song_

_And a different key_

_It's got a rhythm_

_Than you and me_

_Can get along_

_(Get along)_

_**Athena**__ - It may seem cliche_

_For me to wanna say_

_That you're not alone_

**_Bianca - _**_And you can call i'm cool_

_But it's a simple fact_

_I still got your back_

_**BOTH**_

_'Cause we're one and the same_

_We're anything but ordinary_

_One and the same_

_I think we're almost lengendary_

_You and me the perfect team_

_Shaking up the scene_

_We're one and the same_

_'Cause we're one and the same_

_We're anything but ordinary_

_One and the same_

_We're so good moment momentary_

_Cause we're one yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_'Cause we're one_

_Anything but ordinary_

_You and me the perfect team_

_Chasing down the dream_

_Oh, You and me the perfect team_

_Shaking up the scene_

_We're one and the same_

Wow that was really good! I went up to greet my best friend saying "Bianca you were really good" , I was accompanied by Zoë who was saying "see I told you so". With all the compliments going around by us we didn't notice that Ares and Luke were up singing already. They weren't the best singers in the world but at least they could somehow sing, even if it was a crappy song, BARBIE GIRL

**Ares** - Hi Barbie  
**Luke** - Hi Ken!  
**Ares **- Do you wanna go for a ride?  
**Luke** - Sure Ken!  
**Ares** - Jump In...

**Luke** -I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

**Ares** - I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

**Luke** - I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

**Ares **- I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

**Luke** - Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
**Ares** - Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

**Luke** - Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

**Ares **- Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

**Luke** - I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

**Ares **- I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

**Luke** - Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
**Ares **- Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

**Luke** - Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
**Ares** - Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
**Luke** - Oh, I love you Ken!

It was silent for about 3 seconds and then the room was full of laughter, I swear I think Grover was crying of laughter. The only two who seemed to be uncomfortable were Zoë and Percy who were laughing nervously for they were next.

**Sorry I didn't update it's just that my parents decided to go to Michigan the day after school ended so I didn't have time to write I only got 5 minutes of internet since everybody else needed to use it too. I just came back so I will update more frequently. **


End file.
